Kill or be Killed
by mute90
Summary: Spoilers for All Hell Breaks Loose part 1! It's kill or be killed. Jake thought he understood his choice.


Summary: Spoilers for All Hell Breaks Loose part 1! It's kill or be killed. Jake thought he understood his choice.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.

* * *

_Eighteen years old and…"I'm pregnant."_

"_A baby?" There pause. "We're having a baby?"_

"_I'm not keeping it."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not keeping it!"_

_"You're not killing my baby."_

_"We're not - ."_

_"No!" His voice softened. He got down on his knees in front of her chair. "We'll get married. We'll move back toward home." She tried to interrupt. "Hey, my mom will help you whenever they send me out. I know she will."_

_"It's a baby, Jake."_

_"Our baby."_

Jake had killed people before. He had shot them. He had stabbed them. He had burned them. He had brought them down and moved on.

This was different.

Those people were with the enemy. They were coming at him or they planned to. Those people knew what they signed up for. If they didn't, they weren't all that smart and it wasn't his problem.

Sam wasn't one of those people.

Sam was someone who got taken somewhere against his will. Sam was someone who knew what they were dealing with but didn't want to be a part of it. Sam was someone who stopped him before he walked away and got himself killed like the other girl. Sam was someone who didn't deserve to die.

Shit, if he wanted to get technical, Sam was one of his own.

Jake stopped, went in the opposite direction, and covered his tracks. There was someone coming after him, he knew. The guy with the shotgun was tracking him. The other guy, he was…

**"My brother…always looked out for me…"**

Jake walked faster. It was kill or be killed, damn it, that was all there was to it. He shoved his hand in his pocket and rubbed his finger along the edge of the picture inside.

_"That girl left." His mother's voice radiated anger_

_Jake adjusted the phone. "What do you mean? Where did she go?"_

_"She left." The tone is sharper now, more vicious. The words themselves don't explain much. The tone does, though._

_"Amy?"_

_His mother calms down at that. "She's here."_

_"Maybe - ."_

_"She ain't coming back."_

_He should be sadder, angrier. He should be ready to slam the phone down. He'll cool it and call back later. That's a bad idea, though. This isn't just about a husband and wife. It's about a daddy and a mommy. His wife never got that._

_"Let me talk to Amy."_

_There was shuffling and then a voice. "Daddy!"_

_"Hey, baby."_

They don't catch up with him before he reaches the road. He put out a thumb and a small car slowed down. The two people inside were young, nineteen or twenty. One is a redheaded boy whose freckles practically glowed in his pale face. He gave Jake a lopsided smile. "We're heading into town. Do you need a ride that way?"

"Yeah, I just need to get to the bus stop."

"Get in the back, then." He hit a button on his door and Jake could hear the door unlock. He got in.

The passenger is also a redhead, a little older. She looks at him in the mirror with that same smile. Probably a brother and sister.

Siblings…

Jake shakes the thought away with a nasty, 'Parents, how about that? Someone who has got to be there.'

_"It's David. He's in my class and – and – and he got in trouble. Miss Rayne said 'don't do that' but he did it anyway."_

_"Really?" Jake leaned against the wall. The phone was practically digging in his ear. He needed to really hear her. Right now, he needed it._

_"Uh huh."_

_"Is David your boyfriend?"_

_There was a giggle on the other side. "No! He's u-ugly."_

_"He's really ugly?"_

_"Uh huh, and his girlfriend is Rachel."_

_"He's got a girlfriend?"_

_"Uh huh. She's ugly. Mommy's way, way pretty than her."_

_He chokes up at that. "__Prettier__ than her," he corrects._

_"Prettier, uh huh." There was a voice on the other side. "Gramma' said – she said mommy went away."_

_He could always trust his mother to get right to the point. "Yeah, she did."_

_"Not far, far away, huh?"_

_"Yeah, baby, far far."_

_"Like you're far far."_

_He swallowed. "Yeah."_

_"Forever forever."_

_"I'm going to come home, baby."_

It's a couple of days later. He's a block away and he's got it all planned out. He can't go back. He's a deserter. He can't really say a demon kidnapped him because he was different and that he had them all fight each other until Jake murdered the guy who was probably the only moral one there.

Yeah, that didn't sound okay in his head, either.

No, he'd leave. He'd take his baby. They'd move to the country. He was just one soldier. They wouldn't look too hard.

Jake walked up the steps of his mother's house and, for the first time since he got out of the twisted game, he wasn't wiping away invisible blood.

It was kill or be killed. Sam had to understand that. If he didn't, well, Jake wouldn't take it back.

He'd gotten hold of some clothes in a game of poker and pulled off the flannel that was a size too small as soon as he entered the house. He dropped his trash bag stuffed with his fatigues on the floor. The house was quiet. The car was in the driveway.

"Baby?" he called out. He looked around the living room. A cooking show was on low. The remote control was abandoned on the couch.

"Mom?" He walked through the dining room and into the kitchen…

He gagged.

His mother lay on the floor. Her eyes were wide open. Her throat was slit. The blood seemed to be painted on the surrounding walls, the stove, and the refrigerator.

Jake spun around and out of the kitchen. "Baby!"

He took the stairs two at a time. He knocked over a picture on the shelf. He could hear the breaking of glass behind him. The bedroom door was shut. He slammed into it, not bothering to see if it was unlocked or not. It splintered.

He entered the room and froze, taking in the red of blood that mixed with the beige carpet that led straight to fanned out hair that led straight to her.

He fell to his knees and vomited. More color to the carpet.

He didn't try standing; wouldn't make it. He crawled to her. He covered the whole in her neck with his hand and brought her into his arms with the other hand.

"Baby." He tightened the grip on her neck but it wouldn't do any good. She already bled out. "Baby – baby, daddy's home. I'm home, baby. Baby. God, baby."

He wiped away tears, smearing her blood across his face. She got taller. His baby got taller. Her hair got longer. She wasn't wearing those pink berets anymore. They were purple. Purple and red but the red was - . He pulled her closer. Her head fell into the crook of his neck. He was covered in her blood now, like everything else surrounding him. He was covered in her blood. He couldn't wipe that off. That one didn't come off.

"Baby." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "God."

"It wasn't him." He looked up at the girl in the doorway. Redhead; the passenger. She was smiling widely. "I don't mean to brag but credit where credit is due." Her eyes flashed black. He squeezed his baby.

Kill or be killed. He should've been the latter.

"_Gramma' said I have to go to bed now."_

"_You get to bed then. Listen to Grandma, okay?"_

"_Uh huh. Bye, daddy!"_

"_Love you, baby."_

* * *

How did it come out? Review. 


End file.
